Traitor
by BrittanaIsUnicornLove
Summary: -Based on the episode Trio- Santana and Rachel are no longer friends but can two blondes and a unicorn bring them back together? Dantana to Brittana & Faberry sucky summary give the story a chace


**SANTANA'S POV**

* * *

Looking in the tiny mirror jesus this place was awkward to weave

"Lady Hummel come here i need your tiny delicate elf like fingers to help me fasten this weave" Don't rush elf it's not like I have things to do.

"Its Britt actually... An thats a lot of hair" BRITTANY? Why was she at my apartment? Could you of imagined if Dani was here, Jesus christ well done 'Tana

"I will take that as a compliment" Put your sassy smirk on Santana don't let her see that you miss her

"Good.."

"Its all a part of my master plan to physc out Berry, so I can play fanny brice... First comes some really amazing hair.

Then incredibly sexy rehearsal clothes that she could never pull off, then I'm going to sneak into the theatre and tack up year book photo's

of her from sophomore year when she was a chunky little butter ball...

Just to reminder hey! Once a fatty always a fatty... God is my witness I will break her down." Awesome Plan.

"Thats so high school" There she goes and breaks me down, im surprised there wasn't a speech about stopping violence in there somewhere

"Okay.. Life. Is very high school. Just with bigger steaks, and if you knew berry how Me an Kurt knew her you would be applauding me, in the beginning its all sunshines an puppy dogs then the second you want the same thing as her a dark cloud comes over her whiskery little chin and she will chew you up an spit you out like a jewish hillary clinton" Walk away Santana before you say or do something you'll regret.

"Y'know im just here to get her sheet music, do you know where she keeps it?" She already looks asif at any moment she would break out into tears, her smile isn't as bright as it used to be her eyes don't sparkle the way they used to… And all's I keep thinking is 'You did that… You broke her'

"Up her butt." Out comes sarcastic Santana.

"Seriously she asked me to come here an pick it up, an y'know shes moving in with me&Quinn..."

"Whoaaah..wait Whaaooa what did you just say?! How could you do this to me you are such a traitor" MY TWO BEST FRIENDS HELPING BERRY?! C'MON WE WERE THE UN-HOLY TRINITY AND NOW THEY HAVE JUST PUSHED ME ASIDE? NO MAY GUSTA.

"Well A we're not together anymore so im not really being a traitor

B she needed a place to stay an Me & Quinn need the money" There it is her eyes are about too well up with tears, see the thing is I can still read Brittany like a book, and sometimes I hate that. She need's money? Why? She could ask her Mom&Dad it's not like they wouldn't support her, Hell Quinn's dad is loaded!

So I put my bitch smile on "You need money?"

"Yeah.." She looked and sounded like she had just been in a basket ball game and in the last 5 seconds the opposite team had took the ball and scored the winning point, you know that look of guilt and fear hurt and discomfort.

"Huh..well maybe Aunty Snixx could help you out with that"

* * *

**BRITTANY'S POV**

knock knock knock "QUINN GET THE DOOR!" knock knock knock "Quinn your a lazy bitch."

"Rachel?" I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes

"They kicked me out…" She sobbed and fell into me

"Who kicked you out?"

"Rachel?" Quinn appeared finally and got Rachel off me and took her to the sofa "Brittany make some Coffee"

"Yes madam president Sir" I saluted sarcasticly only to receive a sour face from Quinn

I brought 3 cups of coffee back into where Quinn and Rachel were siting only to find out that Rachel would now be living with us -Yay-

"Why did they kick you out?" Im not sure if Quinn asked to be friendly or just because she wanted gossip, I mean this is Rachel she's being friendly to..

"Because I got the lead as Fanny Brice in Funny Girl and then Santana auditioned as my under study and got the part, She started to make everyday like a living hell.. I couldn't stay there"

"So you walked out they didn't kick you out." I mumbled

"She took away Kurt and now she's trying to take away broadway"

"Yeah that sounds like Santana.." Quinn groaned "You can stay with us Rachel..If you want to"

I pulled Quinn into the kitchen

"Where is she going to sleep?"

"On the sofa for now, until she can get a bed" Quinn smiled and found a sheet for Rachel to sleep on

"Y'know im going to be on Broadway soon wouldn't want to sleep funny and look dysfunctional whilst on stage" Rachel smiled

"Well thats alls we have" I smiled back

"Britt don't be so mean, you could always give up your bed for a few nights" Quinn said flatly and my face just dropped

"C'mon Britt Ill let you be my new best gay" Rachel sang

"Fine" I muttered

* * *

**RACHELS POV**

"Racheelll your latteeee" Ronnie sang

"Im sorry I was at a fitting" Already on my back. Being a star is hard maybe if he knew about being a star in the making he would understand but he's a wash up who opened a diner on Broadway to live out his fading dream.

"Table 5 have been waiting for you"

"I know.." I put my apron on and took out my note pad an pen

Kurt's sitting on the bar "Here we go" He rolls his eyes and waits

"Hi Rachel!" She smiled with her bitterest tone on her voice and a sarcastic smile on her lips.

"Whats going on here? We're against her remember?" I put all my attention to Brittany who was suppose to be on Team Berry

"Actually I am hanging out with my best friend shes helping me run lines an they are to be letter perfect by the time you have a tragic accident this afternoon that leaves you horribly disfigured or did that already happen? I can't remember?" Brittany started to laugh

"Okay for the millionth time that is never. Ever going to happen I gave you the apartment I gave you Kurt and you are let me repeat never ever going to play this part okay?! But you can't take my new best friend"

"You don't own her Rachel" Oh yes Kurt would side with Santana wouldn't he

"Kurt I'm not speaking to you traitor" I snapped at him for the first time since we graduated

"Rachel table 3 is requesting a number the husband an his wife have been coming here every year for the wife's birthday Her name is Gloria an she requested a certain song preformed"

"Happy Birthday?!" I said sarcasticly

"Gloria by Laura Brannigan" He was totally confused by the choice of song

"Kay well ronnie in that case even though I'm off duty I think ill take the lead on this one since Rachel obviously couldn't handle that song C'mon Britt-Britt back me up?" She pulled Brittany up and took her hand over toward the stage

"Why don't you back me up then at the end decide which one of us is better?" I tried to pull Brittany away from Santana

"Right Unicorn who was better?" She winked at Brittany

"You're both pretty awesome an Im not going to pick sides or choose favourites" Brittany just smiled at us both

"Yeah well sometimes you have to" I commented bitterly

"Well maybe but not me an not for this until you guys can figure out your stuff, Im done San you'll have to find a new scene partner an Rachel I might be your roommate buy im not your new 'best gay' and Kurt you must be used to this kind of drama but im not" Brittany left

* * *

Tbc


End file.
